The Backroom And The Non-Believer
by igirisexual
Summary: A side part to a roleplay with me and my best friend. Ivan catches his friend Yao's lover doing something he shouldn't. Rochu. USUK.


a side part to a rp with my friend laveniis

* * *

It had been perhaps a month that Ivan had been working at the bar, now. He lived a rather simple life, although his past was a touch complicated. High school had been difficult, his past, even more so. He was quite a violent child. After therapy and meditation, he became a lot more in-control of his urges and vicious tendencies. He was an adult now, living his life as per usual. Only, he had met an old friend and former boyfriend from his high-school days; one that he had not stopped loving. He had helped this man find a job, at the same place that he now worked. Yao worked in the kitchens one odd days, and Ivan worked serving drinks every evening.

It was one of those alternate days where Yao didn't work here. Ivan smiled as he thought fondly of the man, ending up with a dopey grin as he cleaned a glass. His smile disappeared as he thought more about the subject. Yao had moved on, whereas Ivan had not. Although that thought saddened Ivan, he was admittedly happy that Yao was finding peace with another partner. This other partner was a Briton, one that previously attended the same school that they had. He knew the man as Arthur.

He knew what Arthur looked like. He was certainly wary as the man walked into the bar, hands in his pockets. Well, honestly, he wasn't much of a man. Skinny and meek, Ivan couldn't help but wonder what Yao even saw in this guy. Perhaps that was just his jealousy talking.

Arthur sat down on one of the bar stools, calling for a glass of whatever tasted nice. He kept looking around with those sullen green eyes, as if waiting for someone. Ivan naturally grew suspicious. He served Arthur a glass, which the Briton swirled about a bit, not even taking a sip. Perhaps the person he was waiting on was late.

Cautiously, Ivan turned back to the job at hand, polishing glasses and serving drinks to the customers that arrived that evening. After what, half an hour, Arthur's company arrived. And Ivan recognized the man immediately. Alfred had certainly grown since high school. He had shot up in height, although he didn't start to rival Ivan's stature. Muscles adorned his shoulders and arms, and his face matured rather spectacularly. All Ivan really cared to remember of their school days together was how Alfred had beaten him black and blue and broken his nose with a strong fist. He had earned that though. After that incident, his sister and guardian had pulled him out of school, and he hadn't seen the boy again, until Yao had the two of them over once.

They had made friends as of recently, as Ivan was determined to get on Yao's good side as much as he could, and Yao and Alfred had been quite good friends since high school. Ivan was an adult now, after all, and he could get past their differences. Curiously, this was the first time that he had seen Alfred enter this bar. Alfred greeted Ivan with a crooked smile, sitting down beside Arthur and nicking the man's drink.

"You'd better be paying me back for that," Arthur grunted, giving the man beside him a glare that was probably more deadly than poison.

"I'll pay you back, don't worry," Alfred laughed, grinning. He downed Arthur's glass, and then returned it to the Briton. "Just you wait. Ivan, a round for us, thanks!"

Ivan looked up from the glass he was polishing, and poured a pair of drinks for the two. He put them down on the counter, and then left them without saying another word. Time passed by, and he ended up losing Alfred and Arthur amongst the many other customers he had to serve this evening. They no longer sat at the bar, having apparently disappeared. Ivan frowned.

As he went to the storeroom to get another bottle of something out of stock at the counter, Ivan paused dead in his tracks. There was a crashing noise, and he turned. The backroom was definitely where the sound had come from.

* * *

"You had maybe one sip of your drink, what's up with that?" Alfred asked, as Arthur led him into the crowd in the bar.

"Not that thirsty. Besides, you know what I want, Alfred," he sighed quietly, but frowned when Alfred pouted.

"There are too many people here, and we're not exactly.. Y'know." He protested. "I can't even hear you amongst all this noise.. Can we go somewhere quieter?"

Sighing, Arthur took hold of the American's arm, and slipped through the people around him. He didn't quite know where he was going, but he had ended up in a room filled with crates and shelves, and there was a door. Thankfully, it was unlocked, and Arthur dragged Alfred into the room, making sure to close that door behind them. The room itself was small, with a set of shelves to either side wall. It was dark, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Alfred was close to tipsy, whereas Arthur was just sober. The American was pushed up against the wall, Arthur's lips pushing brashly against his own. He didn't resist. Although he knew that Arthur had a boyfriend, Alfred was comfortable being the man's lover on the side. He wondered if the things Arthur said – how he loved him, how he was just waiting for the right moment to get rid of Yao – were true, or if they were just something to get him to stay. It was quite the curious matter.

"You lied when you said you weren't thirsty," sneered Alfred, sticking out his tongue in tease. Seeing this as an invitation, Arthur pushed his mouth against the other man's, quick to make the kiss deep and almost aggressive. He pulled back, still pinning Alfred against the wall.

"Alcohol just makes me feel sick in the morning," he grunted.

"But I don't?" Alfred retorted, grabbing his illicit lover by the collar, and flipping the two of them around, so that he was the one holding Arthur to the wall. Arthur just looked at him, unamused.

"Yao's performance in the bedroom is, well, let's just say it leaves a lot to be desired." He scoffed, creasing his prominent brow. "You, well," Arthur mused, smirking. "You're a different story entirely."

"It's nice to hear you praise me for once," the American chuckled, before taking Arthur by surprise with a quick and tainted kiss. "I don't even know where we are," he uttered, shuffling forward where he stood and pressing his body gingerly against Arthur's.

"We're in a storeroom or something. No-one'll know." Arthur ensured, curling one arm around the back of Alfred's neck. "We've done it in much more conspicuous places before."

"True," Alfred uttered softy, nodding. "Something feels off tonight, though, so I don't know.." he sighed, noticing Arthur slump a little.

"Then just spend time with me, here," he insisted, pecking Alfred's chapped lips. "We can have sex any other time," Arthur whispered, one hand cupping the man's cheek.

There was a murmur of approval, and the two sat, shifting their positions. Alfred leant his back against the wall and shelf, with Arthur sitting in his lap and turning to face him. Arms draped around each other, their lips met over and over, each kiss becoming longer and more enjoyable than the last.

At some point, Alfred had began to touch at Arthur's collar, and Arthur loosened it as such. Arthur was honestly one for rough love, and Alfred knew that well. Leaning his head down, the American began to gently nip at Arthur's pale skin, smirking at the little sounds that Arthur let out with each tiny nibble. Slowly, little nips became hard bites, and Arthur's gasps and quiet moans were enough to let Alfred know that he was doing a good job. One of his love bites had been much too hard, however, as Arthur had let out a quiet squeak and jolted in his arms. As Arthur jumped in Alfred's hold, the movement caused one of the shelves Alfred was leaning against to shake, and a box fell with a crash.

"Sorry," whispered Alfred, pressing apologetic kisses to the afflicted spot.

"You'd better be," Arthur whimpered, resting his head against Alfred's chest. "I demand payback," he grumbled. Lifting his head again, Arthur brought his mouth to Alfred's throat, starting to pepper kisses and scant nibbles here and there.

Ah, but he only got to start, as the door to the backroom opened, and light from the storeroom flooded the place. Arthur looked up, to see Ivan standing in the doorway.

* * *

Ivan stared down at the lovers, and it only took a second to realise that they were Arthur and Alfred. He was horrified, to say the least. Yao seemed to love Arthur so much, and yet here the man was in the flesh, laying in the arms of another. Even worse, Yao's long-time friend, Alfred, was the other person involved! He couldn't bring himself to say anything, and instead stood in shocked and bitter silence.

Alfred glanced from Arthur to Ivan, not quite sure what to do. After letting out a groan, Arthur gave one last firm kiss to Alfred's lips, before getting off of the American, and standing up. He helped Alfred up as well, and together, they walked calmly towards Ivan. Well, Arthur was calm. Alfred wasn't.

Alfred, he would surely end up questioned by Ivan, seeing as the two were supposedly friends now. Although, he really doubted that they would be friends anymore. Arthur fixed his collar, and stood in front of Ivan, waiting for the man to move.

"I-.." Ivan murmured, mind racing. "I'm going to tell Yao, I am-.." he stated, shaky as his words were.

"He won't believe you." Arthur nodded, smug all of a sudden. "He loves me, the fool." He sneered, turning to smile at Alfred. Right in front of Ivan, as if mocking him, Arthur took the American's face in his hands, and once more, they kissed. Alfred didn't object, although he did wonder just how Ivan was going to handle all of this. He knew that Ivan had been through therapy and the like, but he honestly doubted every inch of those violent thoughts were gone. Well, the bottom line was, if Ivan hurt Arthur, he'd have hell to pay.

Infuriated and worried, Ivan did his best to calm his rising temper. "He'll believe me, just please, get out of this bar," he uttered, lip quivering with anxiety. "And he'll know about your fidelity.." Although he tried to muster his strength, it seemed to fade away as he spoke. Arthur just bore a smirk.

"Cheerio, Braginsky." Arthur scoffed, winking before he curled an arm around Alfred's waist, and faded into the crowd amongst bar customers.

As much as Ivan had tried to get Yao to believe him the next day, as much as he tried to get Yao to listen, the man would not. He would tell Ivan to stop being so childish, to stop making things up so that he could have a chance again. Ivan was distressed, and worried for his dear friend, to the point where he had trouble sleeping that following night. There was no sign of Arthur or Alfred at the bar the next day. Or the one after it, or the next. They seemed to both steer clear of this place now, and Ivan didn't know whether to be thankful or apprehensive. Well, he was most probably a mix of both. He begged Yao once more to believe him, but after being told to stop making up such lies, Ivan stopped trying to warn him. Only a week later did Arthur tell Yao that he was not wanted anymore.


End file.
